How to End the World
by theshadowoverlord101
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness has been out of the action for a while. Ever since Torchwood disbanded Jack has been struggling to find work but, when he gets a phone call from Unit he is off to save the world. A story involving Unit, Torchwood and The Doctor. Enjoy.
1. Prologue: Madmen never learn

**How to End the World**

 **Prologue - Madmen never learn**

 **Disclaimer:**

I do now own the Doctor Who Universe or the Torchwood universe, if I did then the adventures would be a lot longer than they are on the TV.

 **Story:**

Captain Jack has been out of the action for quite a while. Ever since Torchwood was disbanded Jack had been struggling to find work, but when he get a phone call from Unit the world needs his help once again.

A thrilling adventure with violence and a lot of death.

 **Doctor:** Peter Capaldi

The events of this story happen just before the Christmas special of 2017, when Clara has just run off with Ashildr in a Tardis and the Doctor has only just recovered his memory.

 **A beginning:**

No matter where you go through space and time you will always hear one name repeated over and over again. He is a legend, always running towards danger and never staying away from anywhere. He had many names: destroyer, the oncoming storm, never ending saviour, the protector of time but, most people call him The Doctor.

No one has ever found him because he always finds you. He has faced horrors that you couldn't even imagine, he has seen the end of everything and the beginning of time, he has witnessed the birth of royalty and the death of some of the greatest leaders in the history of the universe. He is wiser than anyone in existence, yet there is still more for him to learn.

Right now, though he would probably seem like the stupidest person you will ever meet in your life, because right now the Doctor was sitting on the edge of a volcano. The warm hue that surrounded the huge natural structure was misleading to travellers. They would often wonder too close to the huge pit that surrounded it, falling into a horrible pool of burning liquid.

The Doctor didn't really mind the danger, he had grown used to it over the years. What the Doctor was looking at however, did make him feel something. The beautiful, green landscape that lay just past the rough, rocky grounds always caught his attention and made him happy every time he came to Samiendi. Eighteen million, no billion years of travelling throughout time and space, yet the Doctor had never a landscape more amazing, more intricate, more preserved. Flowers and trees swayed gently in the warm breeze. Life seemed so perfect.

It was hard having an extended life span. The Doctor would almost always see the beginning and end of everything in his life time, never forgetting a second of what he had seen. All the death and destruction never leaving his mind and constantly nagging at him. The only thing that kept him sane was the constant reminder that if he disappeared everything would fall into chaos, not just some planets the whole of space and time would start destroying itself without realizing.

Imagine having the fate of the whole universe riding on your shoulders and whenever you think you can share the load with someone they end up dying right in front of you. You would slowly be destroyed by all the pain and grief that all the deaths would bring you, to the point that you would separate yourself from everyone.

The calm humming of the Tardis made the Doctor stand up. A few rocks fell down the edge of the volcano and some even in it, unbalancing the Doctor. His face was calm and collected almost like an assassin's right after a kill. The thick chime of the Tardis filled the air, signifying that it was time to leave. "Just give me a minute will you." The Doctor shouted at the Tardis, not intending for it to be said so loud. He knew that the old girl wanted to leave but, the Doctor wanted to appreciate the beautiful land just a little while longer. After all it would probably be the last time he came to Samiendi.

A cold silver key thrashed around the Doctor's pocket, as he reached in to get it. The smooth, cold metal reminding him of the family he once had. The jagged spikes on the key acting as the knife that cut his family apart. It fitted perfectly into the Tardis. Slowly the Doctor turned the key opening the device that had allowed him to travel between worlds in an instant.

Light burst out of the Tardis doors as the Doctor opened them. The main console unit came to life as the Doctor walked in. Mood lighting kicked in as the two dark blue doors closed with a thud. The Doctor was home. 'Where to now?' He thought, wiping all negative thought from his mind. There were no alarm bells ringing or distress calls going off, could the Doctor relax. It was at this moment the Tardis alarm sounded. "Great, just when I thought I could have a day off." There was a tone of happiness and joy appearing as he spoke.

The Doctor pulled one of the many levers and the Tardis took off. Within seconds the Tardis had reached the location of the distress signal. The Doctor took two long strides towards the blue doors. They opened revelling an asteroid belt the size of the Milky Way.

The chance of any ship (no matter how big or small) surviving the asteroid belt was almost non-existent. However, 'A ship must be somewhere?' thought the Doctor. The distress signal was still running strong. While the Doctor was deep in thought two rocks the size of a small city drifted towards the Tardis, triggering the proximity alarm. A loud shrill screech ripped through the Tardis as the rocks got closer to their target.

At first the Doctor thought nothing of the alarm but, as it grew louder he looked out of the doors and watched as the rocks collided with the Tardis.

A sense of alarm and urgency ran through the Doctor as he realized what was happening around him. The Doctor was at the controls in seconds trying to remember which ones would move the Tardis a few seconds forward in time. He decided that it was the dial and then the big red button. Just before the Doctor moved the dial he stopped. "The rocks should have hit." The proximity alarm stopped just as the Doctor spoke. Looking out of the two blue doors (that were still open) the Doctor saw nothing. No floating rocks, no asteroid field. Nothing. Somehow the whole asteroid field had gone.

The snap of a camera shutter caught the Doctor's attention. As he turned around he saw a woman standing at the other end of the Tardis. A skirt with some black leggings and black shoes. A plain red top and a pink smartphone covering her face.

Snap went the camera as the Doctor's jaw dropped. "Classic" The girl said laughing. Her voice was high pitched and she sounded knowledgeable. "I bet your wondering why I am here." She said, while the Doctor recovered. The voice sounded oddly familiar, like he had heard it a million times before. The woman was definitely from Earth, that was all the Doctor had worked out so far. Slowly the girl lowered the phone, reviling short brown hair, pale, fair skin and big brown eyes.

The Doctor's jaw dropped once more and the pink phone quickly snapped another photo. "How, what?" The Doctor's voice struggled to do anything as his brain filled with questions that came with imposable answers. Then again what was he to expect from the impossible girl.

Clara stood across from him giggling. The Doctor looked so confused and Clara found it hilarious. So many memories had been made in the Tardis, all of them wonderful and exciting. Truth be told Clara missed it, all the places they had visited, all the mysteries they had solved. She knew deep down though that her time in the Tardis was up and that soon she would have to leave the Doctor's side like she had done all those years ago, but right now she had a mission to complete, a mission that needed to be done and fast.

By the time the Doctor had recovered, Clara had worked out what she needed to do. They both stood in silence for about 2 minutes, both not wanting to go first. The Doctor spoke first. His voice was calm and collected, almost as if he had eternity to plan what he was going to say. "Clara, my sweet, sweet girl. How on Earth are you still alive?" The Doctor was puzzled for the first time in many years, but it would only get more confusing.

The smile across Clara's face disappeared instantly. Everything after being hit by the Raven was a blur. She could only remember the mission, the mission she needed to convenience the Doctor to take. The one that had taken thousands of years to plan for and would all be wasted if the Doctor didn't do his part. A part that would change the fate of the universe if he played it right.

The Doctor watched as Clara's features changed to a sad but thoughtful look. It was clear now that Clara didn't remember much (if anything at all) after the Raven. It was probably for the best, after all the Doctor had been extremely stupid after the death of Clara. He had nearly condemned his own race to death. What annoyed him the most about Clara not remembering was that the Doctor wouldn't be able to hear about all the adventures she had gone on with Ashildr. He had heard rumors of the white light (that is what people called them) and someone of the places they had been too now called them Gods. All through the universe the echo of the White light was closely followed by the legend of the Doctor. A smile formed across the Doctor's face as he thought of all the trouble they had run into and caused throughout time and space.

After a while Clara looked at the Doctor, she saw the happiness and comfort stored within his eyes. But she also saw the loneliness and pain. He had been travelling alone for so long that he was starting to change. Clara decided that the newly found silence had gone on too long and that it was her turn to break it.

"I don't know. I can't remember what happened after the Raven. But what about you?" Clara's face changed to a determined, courageous woman about to attempt the worlds hardest challenge. The Doctor however, was extremely confused. "How long has it been since you have travelled with someone? How long since you have spoken to someone other than the Tardis?" At this moment the Tardis hummed in response. What she actually said no one remember but it went along the lines of "Don't bring me into this!". The Doctor's face saddened, he knew deep down that Clara would bring it up. She would bring up the promise he had made to her countless years ago. For a time, he had tried to follow what she had said but, it go to a point where he couldn't pretend anymore.

The promise was that the Doctor wouldn't become consumed by grief and pain. That he would continue to travel around the world saving people and planets. But no, he had to break Clara's dying wish. But did it count if Clara was alive? But no matter what the Doctor now thought he had already fallen into a hole of pain and grief that would be extremely hard to get out of.

Lights all around the Tardis started flashing. A blood red light emanated from the center of the console unit. The two dark blue doors at the end of the Tardis swung open and Clara screamed. A horrible scream that ripped through the Tardis. The Doctor didn't move, it was almost like he had been sedated or was dead. Loose objects all around the Tardis started flying out of the doors, the Doctor looked like he was being dragged out of the Tardis doors. The last thing Clara saw was the Doctor falling out of the Tardis as the doors closed.


	2. Chapter One: Lost

**How to End the World**

 **Chapter One – Lost**

 **Disclaimer:**

I do now own the Doctor Who Universe or the Torchwood universe, if I did then the adventures would be a lot longer than they are on the TV.

 **Story:**

Captain Jack has been out of the action for quite a while. Ever since Torchwood was disbanded Jack had been struggling to find work, but when he get a phone call from Unit the world needs his help once again.

A thrilling adventure with violence and a lot of death.

 **Doctor:** Peter Capaldi

The events of this story happen just before the Christmas special of 2017, when Clara has just run off with Ashildr in a Tardis and the Doctor has only just recovered his memory.

 **A beginning:**

Jack was lost. He had never felt so alone, so helpless and so dead. So many millions of years Jack had spent never dying, always coming back but now it was different, it felt different. So many things had changed, but the one thing Jack hoped would never change was his everlasting life.

Right now, Captain Jack Harkness, former time agent and companion of the Doctor, was sitting at the reception area of the biggest Unit base in England. People in uniform rushed past him heading towards cars and troop ships. Blue, red and white capped soldiers ran past Jack, not even noticing him as they busied themselves with other jobs. It was amazing to watch so many people running about, not even caring unless it was their task.

Two tall blond women (obviously twins) walked over to Jack. They stopped right in front of him with a wide grin on their faces. Jack prepared himself for the worst, it had been a long time since Jack had allowed Unit into his life. He was also hoping that it would be Martha telling him about why he was here.

"Please follow us Captain Jack Harkness, or do we have to get Commander Jones?" The cold, unfeeling voice of twin one sent shivers down Jack's spine, which was odd. Even though venom dripped from her voice Jack wouldn't normally have been worried or afraid but, this was different. Jack had been summoned to Unit (he answered a phone call from them). It was all out of the blue and worried Jack to the point of death (if he could die). Not only that but something in him knew that something was very wrong with what was going on, making him feel even more on edge.

"There is no need to call your superior, I did come unarmed." Twin two's left eye brow went up as she noted what Jack was saying and that something was in his gun holster. Noting the look Twin two was giving him Jack corrected his statement. "Well, mostly unarmed." A cheeky smile crossed Jack's face as he finished, making the twins internally cringe.

Slowly Jack got up and straightened his jacket. Once this was done Twin two turned around and walked off (more like marched off really). Twin one rose her hand in a gesture that suggested Jack should follow Twin two. Without hesitation Jack followed Twin two. Jack felt out of place, everyone in Unit knew who he was and as he entered the more senior sector of the base the troops and commanders started to stare at him and whisper about him.

"What is going on? Why is everyone giving me the stare, the stare that says I shouldn't be here? Just remember that you guys were the ones to call me here?" For the first time in years Jack felt unease as the people around him looked and whispered about him. He would have been fine with it though if it wasn't the disgusted stare that told him something was wrong, even more wrong than he already thought.

"They are looking at you like you shouldn't be here, because you shouldn't. When the 456 came along for the third time Torchwood stopped speaking to and sharing knowledge with Unit even though we had offered to help. But as I am sure you know Captain, you have done this to us more than once." Twin one's tone got angrier and louder as she continued the story. "Unit put up with Torchwood for 10 years but eventually, the commanders and generals decided that Torchwood couldn't be trusted. So, they made the Touchwood agreement, this stated that no Torchwood member would ever be allowed into Unit unless the world was about to end. So, most of us who don't know what is happening are guessing that the world is on its last legs." Twin one felt relieved, she had wanted to know what Jack had known ever since he had got here but obviously, he didn't know much. Jack however, felt pained, somewhere in his long life he must have ran into Twin one because the anger that fuelled her when she was speaking to him sounded personal.

Jack remember that day well.

-Flashback—

 _Jack ran down the corridor. Time was running out and it wouldn't be long before the war started. People and children would be slaughtered at the hands of a merciless enemy. Two black doors came into view as Jack kept running. The plan had to work, if it didn't nothing would be able to stop them._

 _Bursting through the doors Jack found Gwen and Martha already hard at work with a Unit operative. The plan was almost ready to put into action. They had gone over it time and time again. There was nothing that could stop them, well almost nothing. The Unit operative pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jack. Sorrow covering the man's face._

" _Come on, now you decide to do something stupid when we are so close to stopping them." Jack knew that something like this was going to happen sooner or later, it was just that way with Unit. The gun started to shake in the man's hand._

" _I am sorry, so sorry. But I have been given new orders, orders to take out Torchwood." The man proceeded to shoot the gun at Jack and then turn to point it at Gwen. It was the Martha's quick thinking that saved her. Martha pulled out her own gun and shot the man right in the head killing him in an instant._

 _That was the day that Torchwood gave up on Unit, the day that Jack stopped all communication with them._

 _-Flashback ends-_

Been as both the Twins looked as if they wanted to kill him right now Jack decided that he should focus on the walls and corridors around him. He had now entered another reception area for, what looked to be a medical wing to the facility. Judging by the brand-new state of the art tiles and built in computer systems it must have been added to the base at a later stage of development. The whole room was tiled white and they looked as if they were cleaned every day.

Twin two walked over to the receptionist and handed over a red piece of paper with big, black letters saying 'Emergency'. Seeing these words alone told Jack the scale of what was going on but, the fact that Unit was breaking an official agreement just made everything worse.

Two white doors opened on the opposite side of the room and a smartly dressed, commander walked into the reception area. Every solider in the room stood up and saluted the commander. Jack immediately cringed. He hated people saluting to him and in front of him, it was one of the things he wanted gone from the world.

"At ease soldiers." Spoke the commander in a calm, controlling voice. Jack's jaw dropped as he recognised the women in front of his eyes.

"Martha Jones, I thought you were away on vacation." Jack said. He was glad to see his old friend and fellow former companion of the Doctor. It had been 15 years since they had seen each other and Martha had changed, almost beyond recognition. Martha smiled at Jack before she turned around.

"You!" Martha said turning to face Twin two. "I remember telling you to radio me the moment the Captain arrived. Why was I not informed?" Martha's voice was filled with betrayal as she spoke to Twin two. Obviously, Martha knew Twin two very well and felt very betrayed by what Twin two had done.

"Sorry mam, but I was told by General Huck's that you wanted me to bring Captain Jack to you and that you shouldn't be disturbed at all." Twin two's voice was shaky as she replied to her commander. The friendship that Martha and Twin two was thrown out the wind and over taken by their status.

Martha sighed. No matter what it was she was doing people would always interfere with it. "Right, thank you. I will be having words with general Huck. Both of you are dismissed and may return to your posts. Oh, and you were never here, you know nothing about what is going on here." The Twins nodded and ran out of the room. Martha waited a minute and then walked over to Jack. She stood face to face with the undying man. A smile formed across Jack's face as he leaned into a hug. It was the type of hug an old friend would give you when they hadn't seen each other for years. "I've missed you, Jack." Martha slowly moved out of the hug, her features changing to a sad, dark face of despair. "I just wished it wasn't under shuck terrible circumstances."

Jack's face darkened as he looked at Martha. "what? What had happened?" Jack felt fear and worry rush through his system. Adrenaline and power coursed through him giving him strength, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"It would be better if I show you." All this did was make Jack worry even more as his senses rose to red alert. Martha turned around and walked towards the two automatic doors that she had come in through. Jack waited for a moment, debating whether it was better to follow her or just give up. Curiosity over taking him, Jack followed Martha through the doors.

Looking around the area Jack now found himself in, he noticed that there were three beds right in the middle with heart monitors right next to them. A crazy thought popped into Jack's head, 'This must be where they do human experiments.' The thought then grew dark as he wondered what Martha did in Unit, because whenever Jack asked her she quickly changed the subject. Jack made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Jack continued to follow Martha into a side room where a man was laying on a hospital bed. He was connected to various tubes and pipes. At a glance the man looked dead. His chest wasn't moving and his skin was a pale white. But, when Jack took another, longer look at the man he saw his breasts moving up and down around the area of his heart.

"Just a quick question, why do you have a nearly dead man in the basement of Unit? Oh, and why am I really here?" Jack's voice was filled with worry, people had done this to him in the past. They invited him to some place and showed him a man that was on deaths door, then they would say that they wished to save the man by using Jack's blood to repair him. Jack thought that Martha was different, that Martha would never use him to save someone else, even if she loved them.

"Jack, please you of all people should have recognised who the man is. But, please do a quick examination of him, doing so should jog your memory." Martha sounded desperate, she sounded as if Jack was the only person who would believe her.

Doing as Martha said, Jack placed his hand over the man's hearts. The hearts' rhythmic beating caused Jack to with draw his hand a second after he had placed it. How could the man have two hearts, it just wasn't possible… Unless, unless that man was a Time Lord. Jack's jaw dropped as he realised who he had been looking at. A smile appeared on Martha's face as they both looked at the man who they had travelled with so many years ago. Jack was looking at the Doctor.


End file.
